Breaking Point
by vilis91
Summary: And everyone has their limits. That moment where the world is crumbling beneath your feet. Where everything is meaningless, worthless and tasteless. You expect numbness, but there is only great despair that swallows you like a black hole. "I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity."- Edgar Allan Poe


**title**: Break Point

**main characters**: Klaus/Elijah/Kol

**rating**: M

**disclaimer**: Own nothing.

**notes**: It's my 'What if' about Klaus reaction in "**A View To A Kill"**. Hope you will like it! It's get bloody, so if you do not like it, skip a bit. I'm warning you!

A big thanks goes to **abbyli** for support and for being a really great Beta reader!

Songs: **Woodkid - Iron**

**Mikky Ekko - Who Are You Really -** This is from **abbyli **;)

* * *

There's always a breaking point.

The line that we are always so afraid to cross.

And everyone has their limits. That moment where the world is crumbling beneath your feet. Where everything is meaningless, worthless and tasteless. You expect numbness, but there is only great despair that swallows you like a black hole.

Sometimes, we have a lot of tolerance and resistance to not reach that point, but sometimes there is this tiny piece that breaks through. And our world isn't the same anymore.

Klaus was afraid of this day. It was the one thing, the only thing, as a matter of fact that he was afraid of. He's experienced moments where he felt absolutely nothing and moments were emotions were everything. But now…

A thousand years ago he watched a pack of werewolves rip his Henrik apart. They tore him to shreds, piece by piece, scream by scream.

He couldn't do anything to stop the madness. There were too many of them and their growls and howls made him paralyzed with fear. The terrifying sounds of tearing flesh, snapping of bones and the final cry of his brother made him numb to everything.

He mourned his brother. Cried over his tomb stone. Killed the wolves responsible for his death before they were turned into vampires. No one knew it was him.

And then he vowed that this will never happen again. That none of his siblings will die on his watch even if it means his own death.

That time he experienced numbness that accompanied him for hundreds of years. He made a lot of mistakes towards his family. Faults, that over time made his siblings hate him. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't apologize for something that he believed made them safe. Because he couldn't bear the death of any one else.

Every time he put dagger in their hearts he hated himself even more. Because it felt like he failed them, like he was forced to relive Henrik's death all over again. But again they were safe and that's all that mattered.

Until that fatal evening, he was certain that his family is finally safe. The wrath of their parents and Finn's betrayal wouldn't reach them again, their permanent deaths assuring him.

Finally, they were free.

But in the fever of rat race for cure he had forgotten just how desperately Elena Gilbert wanted to be human again.

After receiving a cryptic phone call from Kol, he ran with all his might to Gilbert house. Klaus couldn't shake the feeling that he would not make on time.

In horror he bounced back when he hit the barrier.

He was uninvited.

Screams pierced through the air. Another scream that will haunt him for eternity. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched his little brother. He was struggling through the Gilbert's kitchen, the flames a mile high. His own desperate scream stuck his throat as Kol finally dropped to the ground.

Dead.

At this moment he felt like all his power left him. A great despair starts to consume his mind. He had reached his breaking point.

He was going insane.

This was more than a single man could bear.

-;

The next thing what he remembered that he was trapped in Gilbert's living room. So close and yet so far from Kol's burned body. The smell of the burned flesh made him sick.

However, he laid as close to his body as he could. Tears slipped from his eyes and fell. His mind played all his memories of Kol over and over again. His bright and light laugh when they were kids. Kol's little mischievous plans on other kids who were mean to Rebekah or him. All his memories of his little innocent brother connected to this childhood made his dead heart ache.

Then in waves, memories flood his mind of times when they all became a vampires. The times where they danced on the graves of their enemies. When everything was possible and they were indestructible. When theirs fights end up with broken necks or being drunk as ever. And he missed these times with all his heart.

With the time he raised himself to his knees, tears forgotten.

He looked like he was praying. And in fact, he was. He was praying to their old forgotten Gods because Kol had faith in them. Believed in things that he, the mighty Hybrid, could not grasp his mind around. Kol believed in things that were great in significance for vampires and witches. He regretted that he laughed at Kol's beliefs.

With all this feelings and memories bit by bit he began to lose himself. With every hour that passed, he was sinking deeper and deeper into his despair. Felt everything and nothing all at the same time.

Klaus somehow knew this, but he didn't want to stop it, because he thought that he deserved this fate.

His phone rang. Once. Twice. But he didn't recognize this piece of technology anymore. With unknown desperation in himself he smashed device when it rang the third time. This action leads to cracking his cozy cage to a million bits. He smashes every piece of furniture within his reach.

But it did nothing to soothe those screams in his head.

He howled in pain every time he looked at burned body of his brother. He screamed every time he remembered Kol's lifeless fall to the floor.

In his last conscious thought his lips whisper goodbyes to the little brothers that he couldn't save.

Then everything went black. The last sign, that he finally reach his limit, that he finally went insane.

-;

Two days ago Elijah unsuccessfully tried to contact Niklaus.

Two days ago Elijah heard rumours about vampires collapsing without any reason. Dead.

Two days ago Marcel called him. Questioned him about Klaus 's whereabouts. Marcel hated him with a passion. It was mutual feeling and that's when the alarm bells started to ring in his head.

It made him think about what was happening in Mystic Falls. His concerns grew more and more when he couldn't reach any of his siblings. With sickening feeling he went with Marcel to Mystic Falls.

The Mikaelson mansion was empty, not even one hybrid was there.

Salvatore Boarding House was also vacant. With a heavy heart they made to Gilbert house.

From the drive way they saw broken windows and open doors. Within seconds they stood on the porch. What they saw made Elijah uneasy.

It was dead silent.

The living room and part of the kitchen was destroyed. The smell of burned flesh and blood was almost unbearable. Broken pieces of furniture lay everywhere. Shoulder to shoulder with Marcel they went closer to living room.

Through the mess on the floor Elijah noticed someone's burned body. In the blink of the eye he recognized Kol's features. The tears began to well up behind his eyes.

Marcel's hand laid on his arm.

He was standing beside him, over the threshold.

What-?

His eyes follow where Marcel is nodding.

On the wall hang a man. He was pinned to the wall, with makeshift stakes, like a Jesus to the cross. His head dangles on a few straps of flesh that remains from his neck. The ribs from his chest were broken right through the flesh and made to look like a petals of flower. In sicko artistic way man's chest looks like a flower in bloom. However only one organ remains inside of his chest.

His heart.

Beneath his dangling body laid a blond hair girl, staked.

Elijah recognized her as Caroline Forbes. A girl that Niklaus fancied for so long was dead. Then he sees that the hanging man must be the first hybrid made by Klaus, Tyler Lockwood.

Suddenly they heard crunches of glass. In the blink of eye they turn.

They finally find Niklaus. He was half-naked. Blood beginning to dry on his hands.

Elijah saw only his back but he knew that his brother wasn't fine. He tensed when Klaus felt to his knees screaming at sight of the burned body.

"Niklaus!"

In less than heartbeat he was pinned to the floor. In horror Elijah looked at face of his little brother. It was painted with blood. Bloody stripes on his cheeks. Eyelids and temples smeared with it. What takes him off the guard was symbol of Tyr, the god of war, painted on forehead. His brother never prayed for any of their old God's.

But what terrifies him more than blood on his face was his eyes. They were like liquid, emotions kept changing like in kaleidoscope. Klaus is insane.

"Elijah? Is that really you?"

His undead heart breaks just a little bit more at those words.

Klaus's hoarse voice sounds so broken, so uncertain. His heart clenched at the sound. The confusion rises in his brother's face. His hand lightly touches Elijah's cheek, leaving stains of blood.

"It's me, brother. You are safe. What happened?" Elijah whispers, finally finding his own voice.

Niklaus crawled back over to Kol's burned body, Elijah immediately forgotten. A sob escapes Klaus's lips. He notices as his brother made an attempt to touch Kol but he couldn't. Some kind of barrier was there.

"They killed him 'Lijah. He was on fire. They killed my little Kolie."

Tears began to fall down Elijah's face. He couldn't remember the last time that they had called their brother that old nickname. He always hated it but Elijah could tell that it gave him just a little bit of pride.

It made it real. Kol was dead.

Now he didn't feel so bad for those dead children.

Marcel stepped around Elijah and worked through the barrier. He gently lifted Kol up and set him down in Niklaus's arms. Niklaus pulled him even closer, cradling him like the small child that he always was. He even tries a couple of time to give his dead brother his blood, to no avail.

Every time it cuts Elijah deeply.

He lost Henrik all those years ago. It left him heartbroken because Henrik didn't even start living his life when it was taken from him.

Finn's death was just a pang to the heart. Elijah and Finn never were close. Finn was an individual who choose his own ways through life.

Now he lost Kol.

-;

_"Elijah! Elijah wake up!"_

_It was middle in the night when he felt small hands pushing on his chest. A groggy Elijah blinked the sleep out of his eyes to make out the little boy in front of him._

"_What is it Kolie? Did you have a nightmare?" _

_Kol was young, probably six years old. He was a brisk child with big innocent eyes. He almost always used those eyes to get himself out of trouble._

_Kol frequently had nightmares. When they happen he wake him up to check the room for monsters and then crawls into Niklaus's bed to sleep for the rest of the night._

"_No! I have to show you! But you can't tell father or mother!"_

_He didn't have a chance to respond when in Kol's hands suddenly produce a small ball of colorful and smooth light. Within moments it changes to a glimmer of fire. And then it's gone, replaced by only Kol's heavy breath._

"_Isn't it wonderful, 'Lijah?" _

_Elijah smiles._

"_It's wonderful Kol. Someday you will be a great warlock."_

"_Really?" That smile of his makes Elijah's heart swell just a little bit more. _

"_Yes. You will be an excellent warlock! I am proud of you."_

-;

It was late in the night when barrier finally wore off. Elijah was thankful that Niklaus didn't notice it. After Marcel examined the dead teenagers he made a couple of calls to inform his companions that Mystic Falls trip will take a little bit longer that he thought. They both wanted to meet the next people who would enter this house. They needed to know what happened because Niklaus wasn't talking.

In the morning Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore cross the threshold. Sick satisfaction settle in his guts when he notice lifeless body of Jeremy Gilbert. With vampire speed he stopped before the girl and compelled her. Salvatore didn't have a chance to do anything when Marcel snapped his neck.

Thud of fallen bodies went unnoticed by the still unconscious Niklaus who pulled Kol's body closer. It was a thousand years ago for just a moment, a twelve year old Niklaus cradling a tiny six year old Kol after a nightmare.

"Lovely Elena. Please explain to me how my brother is laying there dead. Do not leave anything out."

He almost lost it like Klaus when he heard that 'compassionate' Elena tricked his brother and with a bit of luck killed him. In rage he showed her his broken brothers and her dead friends. He compelled her to stare at them, memorize the consequences of her doings. And when Stefan woke up he was pinned to the wall, a stake through the abdomen by Marcel.

-;

Elijah collected the still sleeping Klaus and the body of Kol, carrying them both to his car. With silent agreement he left Elena and Stefan to Marcel. He knew that Klaus protégée would take a good care of them, he saw how eager Marcel was. Marcel was much in debt to Niklaus for everything. But that's another story.

Now his priority was to take care of his brothers. In his mind he was searching for the place where Klaus hid the daggers. He was going to put one in his sister's heart for lack of honour towards her brothers. The bloody cure wasn't more important than her own family. She should know that.

It's pained him to do it, to become like Klaus, but she need to be punished.

As they reached the mansion, he knew who he should call in first place to help him with Niklaus. He was sure that witches could block some part of traumatizing memories of Kol's death. Hopefully it will bring him back to his senses.

The world couldn't afford a wild Niklaus.

He couldn't afford to lose his last brother.

Kol wasn't avenged yet.

They had no idea who they had messed with.

* * *

**Please leave your opinion! It's only five minutes.**


End file.
